The Brother In Law
by Mala Suerte
Summary: Shigure's a bit overprotective of his adopted little brother, Kyo. Especially when it comes to the 'other man', Haru. THIS FIC IS A LITTLE SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR BLOODREDVIOLET. THIS IS ALSO A KIND OF COMBO OF THE BROTHER FICS AND ANOTHER THING. SLASH


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Wow, it's been awhile since I've released a fic... But here I am, gifting you all with one more, the _only _one that has popped into my head in a long, long time. Don't worry, I have others that have already been written, they just need to be typed. And **The Dark Wrote **is constantly reminding me about them, along with my less-evil counterpart. XD

This fic is both a combination of what seems the now famous 'Brother' fics and my one-shot series, Another Thing, that is centered around Kyo and Haru. **BloodRedViolet **suggested an idea, and I ran away with it. So, yes **BloodRedViolet**, you are allowed to give suggestions. I gladly take them. Most of the 'Brother' fics are in fact suggestions. (But between you and me, I was stumped by the 'brotherly love fics' part of your personal message. Didn't remember writing an incest fic...) So here you go **BloodRedViolet**, a fic all for you!

* * *

**The Brother-In-Law **

* * *

It took everything Haru had within his power to not start cracking up at the sight of a guilty looking Shigure and a supremely pissed off Kyo. What made even more funny was that Shigure was decked out in all black: slacks, sweater, winter cap, gloves... mask? Of course, Kyo was having none of it and was yelling quite loudly at the older male, wearing nothing but a bedroom robe himself. (...and what nice legs he had too, Haru thought distractedly at one point.)

"You _idiot _," screeched the redhead impressively.

"I'm sorry," Shigure whimpered, backing up as much as he could from his kneeling position on the floor. The older Sohma yelped when Kyo whacked him with a rolled up newspaper that he had been holding the whole time. "Kyo! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't gonna make this better," muttered Kyo, whacking the man with the newspaper one more time. "Bad Shigure! Bad!"

"Woof," Haru could not help but add.

Kyo turned to glare at the younger male sitting on the bed while Shigure turned bright red.

Rubbing his face in frustration, Kyo stared down wearily at the oldest Sohma in the room. "Seriously, Shigure, what the hell did you think you were doing? I can't believe that you actually _broke _into my room, much less flew all the way to New York. I mean, what the hell?"

Pulling at the collar of his sweatshirt uselessly, the brunette looked anywhere else but at the redhead. He could feel Haru watching him with amusement while Kyo's own gaze was slowly but surely becoming more angry. "Well... You see... Um, how can I put this?"

"Quit wasting my time, 'Gure," growled Kyo, red-eyes burning with an inner light. ...a very angry one.

"Well, it's like this... Ididn'twantHatsuharutotakemypreciouslittlebrother'svirtueaway," the dog-cursed said quickly.

The two younger males stared at their elder in confusion for a moment, befuddled by his quickly said answer. Once both of them finally figured it out, Haru began to chuckle while Kyo turned bright red and then proceeded to smack Haru on the arm with the newspaper to try and shut him up. Shigure watched the pair nervously.

"Damn it 'Gure," Kyo eventually sighed, then sat down in front of Shigure. "Listen, you know I love you. You're my older brother in every way but blood. But flying all the way to New York and sneaking into our room just to make sure Haru didn't steal my 'virtue'? Yeah, that's low and really stupid."

Shigure visibly shrunk within himself. "B-but-!"

"No 'but's' about it, you stupid dog," stated the cat-cursed, staring hard into the other's eyes. "I don't know why you thought you could stop Haru from taking my 'virtue' or why you would want to do such a thing... But damn it, Shigure, it's our _honeymoon _."

Just that morning, back in Japan, Haru and Kyo had a small commitment ceremony, their family and friends in attendance. It had been a simple affair, exactly what the pair had wanted. Everyone was happy for them. Well, everyone but Shigure that was...

The former dog of the Zodiac had not much enjoyed the thought of the cow courting his dear little brother. He had been against it almost from the very beginning. At first he thought it cute, but then when he saw Hatsuharu stick his tongue practically down Kyo's throat... That had brought all his overly-protective older brother instincts to the front. Thing was, Shigure didn't stand a chance against Kyo if he wanted Haru to be there, and Shigure simply could not say no to the cat. So he put up with it.

...it did not mean he liked it though.

"You know 'virtues' are supposed to be taken away on honeymoons, right," asked Kyo, eyebrow arching.

"But Kyo! You should remain as pure as a snow flake till the end of time! Not tainted my such as Haru," Shigure argued. "Your inner light should not be tarnished by one so dark."

Forehead furrowing, an almost evil twinkle in his eyes, Kyo lightly tapped Shigure on the top of the head with the newspaper he still held. "Should of shown up an hour ago then, 'Gure. Then when you unlocked our door you could have seen Haru 'stealing' my virtue."

Shigure gasped. "I was too late!"

"By four years, actually," Haru had to comment. He stood up from the bed and made sure the sheets that Kyo had thrown on him when Shigure had made his appearance was wrapped tightly around his waist. The two-toned haired male moved to crouch behind Kyo and wrapped his arms possessively around the redhead, a lecherous grin on his face as his black side made a brief appearance. "Kitten here gave that to me as my graduation present from high school."

"H-Haru," gasped Kyo, turning the brightest red yet.

"Out of wedlock?! You scoundrel," Shigure yelped, a bit red in the face himself.

As he listened to the two older Sohma's rant, Haru tightened his arms slightly around his new husband, loving how despite his apparent anger, Kyo leaned back against him. And even though Shigure had put up quite a fight, Haru knew the former dog did not mind one bit that the cow had managed to snag the affections of the cat. If anything he liked getting to play the brother-in-law. ...the man simply liked playing the role of the older brother a little too much however.

And Haru really would not have it any other way.

"Hey sensei. Stick around another fifteen minutes and I'll show you just how I stole Kyo's virtue."

" _Haru! _"

" **What?! **"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **And there you have it! Please, review! And if you do have any suggestions for another fic, pass them on. I'll try my best! ...or my other self and best friend will beat me up if I don't. XD


End file.
